


Give Me Shelter

by Loubrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slave!Niall, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a slave, Harry is his Master and they didn't mean to fall in love.<br/>But it wasn't their choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this aha :)  
> This is my most popular oneshot on tumblr, and I hope you like it, Kudos/Comments are appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr at loubrator Xxx.

‘‘Look up baby, be pretty as always.‘‘ Niall heard his Master whisper behind him, and he looked up at all the men that were standing in front of him. They were in a tent in Las Vegas, Niall cuffed and standing in front of a group of men, who were willing to buy him. Just the question was, who would give the most for the precious blue- eyed and blond- haired boy? ‘’Wow, he’s really beautiful,’’ a man said. ‘’Is he good too?’’  
Niall looked at him and tried to smile, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have a proper meal in three days and being chained the entire time makes someone weak. Especially the tiny boy.  
‘’You won’t get a better one,’’ his Master answered. ‘’He’s very kinky and he’ll do whatever you ask him to. Isn’t that right, baby?’’ Niall only nodded and apparently that wasn’t enough for his Master, so he hit him with the whip that he was holding the entire time. ‘’I said, isn’t that right, baby?’’  
‘’Y-yes, I’m only yours to use.’’ He choked out and his owner smiled, pleased.  
Niall looked at all of them, the most males in the tent were much older than him, and they smirked at him as if they already planned all the bad and disgusting things they’d make him do. That’s when he noticed a boy, his brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenching.  
That boy was handsome, no, he was fucking beautiful, with his eyes so green and hair so brown and curly, Niall almost let out a moan at the sight of him. Almost.  
‘’How much does he cost?’’ the curly haired boy asked and for the first time ever, Niall heard his perfectly raspy and deep voice. Niall’s owner cocked an eyebrow at the lad, before smiling smugly. ‘’How much are you willing to give?’’ he asked and gasped when the lad promised him a sum of 12. 000 Euros cash, then and there. ‘’Good, he’s yours.’’ the older man said after he had ushered the other men away and received the money from the boy. After that he had gone out of the tent, but not before saying ‘’Get him out of my tent, the next customers are coming soon. Have fun with him, son.’’  
The brown haired boy starred at Niall- still handcuffed and helpless- for a few minutes, before yelling ‘’Danielle!’’, and a beautiful girl entered the tent. ‘’I want you to get him into our private jet and take him home. We’ll see what’ll happen later, go,’’ he demanded, eyes never leaving Niall’s, and then he was out. That girl- Danielle- walked over to Niall and uncuffed him, so he fell on the floor.  
‘’C’mon, you have to get up and walk with me to the jet, otherwise Sir is going to be very mad at us,’’ she spoke while she helped Niall to get up and walk to the jet that was standing a few meters away from the big auction. Niall was still naked, so when they got inside, Danielle handed him a robe and he put it on, feeling the fuzzy material against his skin. He sat down where Danielle ordered him to, and put a seatbelt on.  
It seemed like they were flying for hours, and his eyelids began to get heavy, but he snapped them open every time they closed. Danielle chuckled. ‘’You can sleep if you want to, we won’t be there within the next few hours.’’  
‘’Where are we even going?’’  
‘’London. You’ll like it there’’, she spoke and smiled at him warmly.  
Wow, London was quite far away and he didn’t know why she was so nice to him or why the kid had paid so much money for him, but he decided to care about that later and sleep a bit for now.  
****  
After a while Danielle shook him and he woke up, she told him that they arrived at their destination and that they should get out now. Of course, Niall did as he was told, being used to being submissive and only doing things other people demanded, but he didn’t mind.  
They walked for a while and they came to a big mansion, it looked very expensive and luxurious, and Niall wondered: Why was he there?  
When they stepped inside the house, two persons, not much older than him, were waiting there, and Danielle told Niall to follow them and always do as they say, and he obliged. ‘’Hello, mate. I’m Louis,’’ the boy introduced himself, and the girls next to him said ‘’I’m Eleanor, nice to meet you.’’  
‘’I’m Niall,’’ he mumbled shyly, and the two in front of him only nodded, before telling him to follow them.  
They led him to a big bedroom and into the bathroom, where he stripped all of his clothes and got into the tub. The two young people started to wash him and he felt more and more comfortable, feeling the dirt and the soreness being washed and rubbed away.  
‘’Why am I here?’’, he asked finally, he couldn’t contain his curiosity. ‘’Well, Sir bought you, so you have to stay here.’’  
‘’Is this a whore- house?’’, Niall asked but regretted it immediately, maybe he wasn’t supposed to ask these kinds of questions. But he got an answer.  
‘’No, it’s more like… I don’t know, it’s all for business. But we’re okay here, Sir treats us very well.’’  
She smiled at him as she said that, and he felt relieved, he thought that this Sir- guy, the curly haired and green eyed boy, was a horrible person, just like his old Master. But now he knew that they were being treated right here.  
They washed him and led him to a big wardrobe, where he could choose what he wanted to wear. He decided that a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt wouldn’t look bad on him. ‘’You’re really a pretty boy, Sir has good taste,’’ Louis commented, making Niall blush and stutter out a quiet ‘Thank you’.  
‘’So, now you’re going to sit here like a good boy, and wait for Sir to enter the room, okay?‘’ Eleanor asked him and he nodded, he sat on the bed and put his hands in his lap. The two people smiled and exited the room, leaving him all alone in that big bedroom. He had to admit, Sir- as they all cal him- had good taste in furniture and lifestyle, and apparently, a hell of a lot money. He sat there looking around for a while, when the door opened and the curly- haired guy stepped into the bedroom.  
‘’Hello, Sir,’’ Niall said shyly, and the other boy just chuckled quietly.  
‘’Niall, nice too meet you’’, he said huskily. After eyeing him for a while, Sir spoke. ‘’I don’t want you to call me Sir, or Master- God, that sounds horrible!’’ He stepped closer to Niall and sat next to him, patting his lap and signalizing Niall to sit on it, which he did. ‘’I’m Harry, or as you may call me, Daddy.’’ Harry whispered in Niall’s ear and wrapped his arms around him.  
Niall got goosebumps when Harry started to kiss his neck and shoulder, lightly nibbling on his flesh and soothing it with his tongue. ‘’D-daddy…,’’ Niall moaned when Harry found his sweet spot behind his right ear and started to suck on it, creating a love bite. Harry lay Niall down and hovered over him, kissing his lips softly at first, but soon enough entering the other boy’s mouth with his tongue. Their tongues were mashing together and Harry put a hand on Niall’s belly, stroking the toned flesh and making him moan. He went down and kissed his neck, loving the way the other boy writhed and moaned beneath him. ‘’Come on baby, take off your shirt’’, Harry said breathlessly, and Niall did as he was told, but when he saw that Harry took off his shirt too, that Harry had the hottest body Niall had ever seen, a loud groan left his lips.  
They got back to kissing, and Harry started to palm Niall trough his trousers, before pulling away breathlessly. ‘’Show me what a good boy you are and get on your knees,’’ he said sternly and Niall did as he was told. Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, giving Niall the permission to start, and the blue- eyed boy took Harry’s thick cock in his hands and began to stroke lightly. He licked and kissed the tip first, tasting the delicious pre- cum and soon took the tip in his mouth to suck on it.  
‘’That’s it baby, take Daddy’s cock’’, Harry panted and grabbed Niall’s hair to push him closer to his throbbing erection. The other boy got the hint and took Harry’s dick in as much as possible, which was almost the whole shaft, and Harry was impressed and so, so massively turned on.  
He moaned and felt his release near, especially when Niall started to fondle his balls, so he warned his new toy, ‘’Baby, I’m going to cum in your face, yeah?’’ And Niall looked up at him, his blue eyes dark, yet so willing and innocent, and he nodded his head as best as he could, to show Harry that he was okay with it, that he liked it, that he wanted to make his new owner feel good. That was everything Harry needed, he pulled his cock out of Niall’s mouth and jerked off, till he was coming on the older boy’s face. ‘’Shit, that was good’’, Harry spoke and looked at Niall, he was still sitting on the floor, with his face full of Harry’s cum. ‘’You’ve been so good baby,’’ Harry whispered and took Ni’s hand, leading him to the bathroom to help him clean his face. ‘’Thank you, Daddy,’’ Niall said happily when they were finished and kissed the green- eyed boy’s cheek, blushing.  
‘’You’re welcome baby. Now, let’s go to sleep yeah, I’m very tired.’’ Niall just nodded and they both took all their clothes of. After that, Niall crawled into bed with his Daddy, snuggling into his chest and falling into a heavy sleep right away.  
****  
The next morning Niall woke up, but he realized that he was alone. He sat up straight and saw the two young people from yesterday- Eleanor and Louis, he remembered- standing in front of the bed, smiling kindly. ‘’Good morning’’, Eleanor said and Niall said it back. ‘’Come on mate, we have to bath you so you can go downstairs for breakfast.’’ Niall only nodded and got up, making his way into the bathroom with the two blondes following and taking off his clothes. 

After they had bathed him- and Louis has to admit, it was really nice and relaxing to get his back scrubbed and his head massaged with hands full of shampoo that smelled amazing- he got to choose his clothing again. This time, he put on black jeans and a simple white shirt, and of course, his supras. Then they made their way downstairs to the dining area, and the blue- eyed boy got nervous when he saw all these people sitting there, he didn’t even know them.  
‘’Oh, good morning baby’’, Harry called when he swallowed his food, beckoning Niall over to him, and Louis walked to his Daddy like a little puppy. ‘’Good morning Daddy’’, he spoke shyly and looked at Danielle who sat next to Harry, on his left.  
‘’Are you hungry, baby boy?’’ Harry asked and the smaller boy nodded, but got confused when Harry told him to sit down, there weren’t any free chairs, where was he supposed to sit down? Harry patted his lap, and Niall looked at him hesitantly. ‘’Either you sit the fuck down, or you starve, got it?’’ a man, or boy, growled.  
‘’Liam, please,’’ Danielle warned, but Harry only nodded with a knowing look to the boy, and looked at Niall expectantly, patting his lap again, and this time Niall decided to obey and sit down.  
When he did, Harry instantly wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and kissed the shell of Niall’s ear softly.  
‘’What do you want to eat, princess?’’ Harry asked, and Niall thought for a minute, before simply answering, ‘’Anything is fine, I’m really hungry.’’  
Harry chuckled and bent a bit forwards to take the chocolate- covered strawberries. ‘’I’ll feed you, okay? Open up.’’  
Niall opened his mouth and Harry held a chocolate covered strawberry in front of his face, for him to bite on.

He took a little bite and swallowed, Harry still feeding him the sweet strawberry, kissing away the chocolate that left over on the corners of Niall’s mouth.

Making his princess happy made him happy. ‘’No Daddy, I’m full,’’ Niall said when Harry wanted to feed him more food. ‘’Thank you very much.’’  
‘’You’re welcome baby’’, Harry spoke and nuzzled his face into the other boy’s neck.  
‘’What do you want to do today?’’ Harry asked him, but he really didn’t know. ‘’I don’t know… Don’t I have to, like… Work?’’  
Harry looked at Niall with furrowed eyebrows.  
‘’What do you mean?’’  
‘’Well’’ Niall began to explain. ‘’Like I worked for my old owner… That kind of work.’’  
Harry nodded understandingly, before smiling warmly.  
‘’No baby, you’re only mine and no one else’s. No one will touch you except me, okay?’’ Niall nodded and smiled a little, hugging Harry close and kissing his cheek.  
‘’Thank you Daddy.’’  
****  
They stood up and Harry introduced Niall to the most important members of the warehouse.  
Danielle and Liam, they had the duty to keep Harry safe and away from the cops, just like to take care of new members.  
Zayn and Perrie, they had to purchase everything that is important for the house, and also for the people, like guns and stuff so they could always be safe.  
And last but not least,  
Louis and Eleanor, who cared for the members’ well- being.  
‘’They are all so nice, especially Danielle, Louis and Eleanor,’’ Niall remarked when they entered Harry’s bedroom.  
‘’They are, aren’t they,’’ Harry said and began to take off his shirt. ‘’Liam has a bit of a temper though, but he’s very loyal, you don’t have to be scared of him.’’ He went over to Niall and pecked his lips, smiling. Then he pecked his lips again. And again. Another peck.  
Harry cupped Niall’s face in his large hands and Niall put his hands on the other boys’ hips. They kissed properly this time and when Harry swiped his tongue at Niall’s bottom lip, the blue- eyed boy granted him entrance immediately.  
They were snogging like that for a while, when Harry began to walk them backwards, so they could lay on the bed.  
They still kissed as Harry’s hand found its way under Niall’s shirt, stroking the slight abs and pinching his nipples lightly, making the smaller boy squeak, and they both chuckled at that.  
‘’Like a little piggy,’’ Harry commented chuckling before kissing his boy again, and Niall tangled his hands in his Daddy’s hair.  
Harry pulled away so Niall could take his shirt of, and he couldn’t stop staring because, damn that boy was absolutely breathtaking and yet better, he was only his.  
They went back to kissing and Harry started to palm Niall’s crotch, causing the other boy to moan into his mouth.  
Soon enough Harry unbuttoned the other boys’ trousers and pulled them off, along with his boxers.  
He took Niall’s length in his hand and began stroking softly, feeling how it got hard in his hand.  
‘’Feel good, baby?’’ he asked and the blue- eyed boy nodded slightly, his mouth opened and eyes shut, and Harry couldn’t help but notice- for the fucking thousandth time that day- how beautiful the other boy was.  
‘’Daddy,’’ Niall whined. ‘’Please take of your shirt, I want to see your sexy body.’’ He blushed immediately after he had said that, making Harry chuckle.  
He pulled away for a short moment to pull his shirt over his head and take off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.  
‘’Wow, you’re so hot Daddy… I wanna suck your cock, may I?’’ Niall looked desperately at the curly haired boy and of course Harry said yes.  
Niall got on his knees in front of Harry, taking his boxers off and letting his huge cock spring free. He took it in his hand and stroked softly, taking it in his mouth shortly after.  
‘’Oh baby, your mouth… So fucking good,’’ Harry moaned as he closed his eyes and pulled at Niall’s blond hair, making the other boy moan around his cock.  
Niall was a cockslut. Of course he was, his old Master sometimes hadn’t given him food for three days, the only thing Niall had in his mouth was his Master’s dick, and the customers preferred for Niall to swallow their come, so Niall got kind of used to it.  
And now he’s craving it.  
Niall wanted to make his Daddy extra proud, wanted him to see how thankful Niall was and how much he loved the British boy, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before swallowing Harry’s cock down, the tip hitting the back of Niall’s throat. The younger boy groaned at that, head falling back as he gripped Niall’s hair tighter.  
Niall chocked a bit on his Daddy’s massive prick, but even then he didn’t pull away, staying down until he felt like he was suffocating.  
When he pulled away again, his eyes puffy and lips red and swollen, Harry grabbed him and kissed him hard, manhandling him onto the bed and beneath the younger boy.  
‘’That was so fucking good baby boy,’’ he mumbled against the skin of Niall’s collarbone. ‘’So proud of you… Now ‘m gonna spread you open and fuck you like nobody ever has.’’  
Niall mewled at that, whimpering and bucking his hips, trying to show Harry how much he wanted that.  
‘’Would you like that? Would you like Daddy’s cock stretching you open, huh baby?’’  
‘’Yes Daddy… Please- ngnh…’’  
Harry took the lube out of the beside-drawer and poured some onto his fingers, positioning them at Niall’s entrance.  
He was touching Niall’s rim lightly, making the blond boy shiver, before he slipped just the tip of his finger in.  
‘’More,’’ Niall immediately protested, and Harry pulled out, smacking Niall’s bum hard.  
‘’Don’t get greedy princess,’’ he warned sternly, and Niall looked at him with an apologetic look.  
‘’Sorry Daddy,’’ Niall whispered and Harry tried again, pushing his whole finger into Niall, feeling the older boy clench around him.  
Harry let out a shaky breath as he felt how hot and tight the other boy was.  
‘’Daddy,’’ Niall whimpered, using all willpower he had not to fuck back on Harry’s fingers. ‘’Please… I can’t- please Daddy…’’  
This time, Harry obliged and pushed in another finger, not letting Niall adjust, but thrusting them in and out of his pink hole.  
‘’Looks so good princess,’’ Harry growled. ‘’So stretched around my fingers… Can’t wait to stuff my cock up your little ass.’’  
He pulled his fingers out of Niall, watching the boys’ hole clench and unclench, before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up with it, and teasing Niall with the tip. Niall let out a loud whine, before almost screaming out as Harry slid into him in one go.  
‘’Shit, Daddy!’’ Niall cried out and Harry grinned, snapping his into Niall’s, grabbing the boy’s tights and pushing them up for a better angle.  
‘’So tight baby, so good for me,’’ Harry mumbled while thrusting hard and fast, Niall not having time to think or to move, just to lay there and let his Daddy use him, make him feel good. He closed his eyes and let all the moans out, holding onto Harry and digging his nails into his back.  
Harry bent down a bit, his thrusts never slowing down, and attached his mouth to Niall’s throat, leaving big purple bruises.  
‘’Fuck, Daddy!’’ Niall cried out when Harry hit his prostate, and the curly haired led slowed down his thrusts, making them deeper instead.  
Every time he hit Niall’s prostate, the other boy groaned loudly, holding onto Harry a little harder.  
‘’Daddy, I’m gonna come… Ugh…’’  
‘’Come on baby, come for me… Show Daddy what a good slut you are.’’  
And that’s all Niall needed, he groaned and spurted his come all over his and Harry’s belly.  
That was the first time Niall experienced somebody caring for his pleasure, normally they’d just use him and leave him to finish it himself.  
He clenched hard around Harry, whispering how big his Daddy’s cock is and how good he had fucked Niall, before Harry also released with a loud moan and Niall’s name on his lips.  
After his orgasm, Harry collapsed onto Niall, breathing heavily, but with a content smile on his face.  
‘’Uhm, Daddy?’’ Niall croaked out under Harry.  
‘’Hmm?’’  
‘’You’re kinda, uhm- squishing me.’’  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Niall’s arms spread and lying uncomfortably under Harry. He chuckled quietly.  
‘’Sorry princess,’’ he whispered sweetly, kissing Niall’s forehead before rolling off of him. ‘’C’mere!’’ he whined when he saw that Niall wasn’t pressing himself against Harry’s body, into his spread arms.  
‘’Oh, okay. Thank you Daddy.’’ Niall settled himself in Harry’s arms, so they were chest to chest. Harry kissed his forehead once again before sighing contently.  
‘’This was so good baby, you were amazing.’’ Niall blushed at the praise and kissed Harry’s collarbone.  
‘’Thank you Daddy, you are the best.’’  
They both shared a last kiss before falling asleep, exhausted. 

****  
‘’So you’re born in Ireland? That’s really cute,’’ Harry said as he bit into the strawberry Niall was feeding him.  
They were sitting in a comfy chair, well Niall was sitting in Harry’s lap, in front of the fire place, while the rain was pouring outside.  
‘’Yeah, I am. But since my family died, I had to go somewhere. That’s when my old Master found me.’’ Niall looked down with sad eyes, memories of his old life flashing through his mind.  
Harry took his chin between his thumb and index finger, making Niall look up.  
‘’Hey,’’ he whispered calmly. ‘’You’re here now, with me. And you’re safe. Everything’s fine baby boy, don’t worry.’’  
Niall buried his face in Harry’s neck, inhaling his scent: cinnamon and aftershave, Niall could tell.  
‘’Thank you Daddy,’’ Niall whispered and kissed the skin of Harry’s neck.  
It wasn’t really rare that Harry and Niall cuddled, but they never really talked about personal stuff, and Niall worshipped every single minute he got to spend with Harry like this. These moments meant everything to him.  
‘’Everything’s fine baby,’’ Harry repeated while stroking Niall’s sides, he lifted his chin and kissed the blond boy passionately.  
Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and titled his head to the side so they could kiss better without their noses bumping against each other.  
‘’Baby,’’ Harry rasped out. ‘’I don’t wanna fuck now, yeah? I just wanna cuddle here with you.’’ He hugged Niall closer, making a fond smile appear on his lips.  
‘’Sure Daddy, whatever you want.’’  
So they cuddled and fell asleep and woke up again to snog for a while.

****  
‘’Nghn- Daddy, no. I can’t take more,’’ Niall whined as Harry slid down his body to lick at the boys stretched hole.  
‘’You can Niall, and you will. No discussion.’’  
They already had fucked and Niall came four times, but Harry wanted more.  
He wanted to push Niall’s limits, see him whining and begging him to stop, yet knowing that Niall enjoyed every single second of it.  
Harry got off on that little teasing, that small torture.  
He spread Niall’s arse cheeks apart and moaned at the sight of Niall’s entrance, stretched, pink and leaking a bit cum.  
Harry licked a fat stripe over it, making Niall squirm and whine.  
‘’Niall,’’ Harry warned sharply, ‘’Stay still and shut up, or else I’m gonna have to punish you, and we don’t want that now, do we?’’  
Niall quickly shook his head and did his best to stay still, gripping the sheets as hard as he could when Harry prodded his hole with his tongue, licking, sucking and slurping like it was the most delicious fucking thing he has ever tasted.  
‘’You taste so good baby boy,’’ he breathed against Niall’s abused hole, looking up to see tears streaming down Niall’s face.  
‘’Hurts?’’ Harry asked mockingly and Niall nodded weakly, screaming as Harry showed to fingers into him without warning, growling ‘’Good.’’  
He was thrusting the fingers in and out a few times, before removing them and kissing up Niall’s body, to his lips.  
He looked at his flushed boy, how beautiful his rosy cheeks looked and how swollen his lips were, before kissing him passionately.  
‘’’m gonna fuck you again, yeah? And you’re going to take it like Daddy’s big boy, right? Wanna make me proud?’’  
‘’Yes Daddy, please- wanna be- no… Need to be your good boy, please Daddy… Nghh…’’  
Niall was desperate and so sensitive, but what his Daddy wants, his Daddy gets, and now all his Daddy wanted was to fuck Niall until he cried.  
Harry gripped his cock and pumped it a few times before pushing into Niall easily, making the other boy groan.  
‘’Ouch, Daddy… I can’t, ugh..’’  
Harry slapped Niall across the face, looking at him sternly.  
‘’No fucking complaining, didn’t you hear me? Or do you want me to spank the shit out of you, little slut?’’ Harry yelled and Niall quickly fell silent, spreading his legs wider so his Daddy wouldn’t get even madder at him.  
Harry snapped his hips into Niall’s, loving how the Irish lad tried to keep all his sounds in. His head was nestled into Niall’s neck, licking the sweaty and salty skin there. Harry was quite sensitive himself, so he knew he wouldn’t last long.  
‘’I’m gonna come soon babe,’’ he warned and felt Niall dig his nails into his ass, thrusting forward to get Harry to come sooner.  
After a few more thrusts he came into Niall, cussing and moaning loudly, pulling out as soon as his high was over and laying next to a sobbing Niall.  
He looked over at the blond lad and saw the confused look on his face.  
‘’What, you didn’t think I’d finish you, did you?’’ he chuckled mockingly. ‘’Sorry babe, only good boys get to come again. You weren’t good this time.’’  
Niall totally disagreed with that statement.  
‘’But Daddy-‘’  
‘’Niall,’’ Harry cut him off in a warning tone, making Niall shut up once again.  
‘’I’m gonna go, I need to shower. And you’re not going to leave this room, and you’re not going to touch yourself, is that clear?’’  
Niall nodded weakly, feeling the tears brim in his eyes again, his Daddy couldn’t just leave him like that!  
‘’Good, we have business tonight, so stay here and just… I don’t know, sleep or something. I don’t care, just don’t disturb anyone.’’  
And with that he left the room, leaving a sobbing and crying Niall behind.  
He regretted being so bad for his Daddy, maybe he could have gotten cuddles after these rounds of sex. But he was bad and didn’t deserve to be held and cuddled, not this time.  
That night, Niall silently cried himself to sleep.  
****  
‘’Tonight we’ll try something new, is that alright baby?’’ Harry asked as he nosed along Niall’s jaw, kissing it occasionally.  
‘’Sure Daddy, I’d do anything for you,’’ Niall replied quickly, not even thinking about it. He knew that Harry’d take good care of him, so he didn’t have any fears. Not yet, at least.  
Harry grinned at that wickedly, now Niall would do whatever Harry says.  
Harry just loved how submissive the blond boy was.  
He kissed down Niall’s neck, they were naked anyway, and immediately attacked his neck. He sucked hickeys into his skin, the old ones started fading he noted. The curly haired boy kissed Niall’s nipples before pulling away, looking at him with dark eyes.  
‘’Gonna tie you up baby, and you’ll have no other choice than to behave for Daddy. Last time you were really bad, remember?’’  
Niall gulped. Yes, he remembered when he complained when Harry wanted to go another round, the night before he had to take a business trip to Ireland.  
And he knew that he had disappointed Harry, but he swore he’d make it up to him, make his Daddy happy again.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something cold on his wrists, and before he could think further, his arms were tied to the bedposts.  
He inhaled and exhaled shakily, before looking at Harry who still had that wicked grin on his face.  
Harry hovered over him and pried his mouth open with his tongue, tilting his head to kiss his boy deeper. Niall moaned when Harry began to stroke his half-hard dick, making him harder with every flick of his wrist.  
‘’You like that, baby boy?’’ Harry whispered softly into Niall’s ear, the other boy nodding frantically.  
When he was fully hard, Harry stopped stroking and slid his finger to Niall’s hole, circling the rim with his thumb and pushing a bit, but not enough to slide into the boy.  
‘’Beg baby, beg for Daddy’s fingers,’’ he requested and Niall whimpered before speaking.  
‘’Daddy please, give me your fingers… Stretch me out and take me, I need it so badly, please…’’ he begged and moaned as he felt Harry’s finger- sticky with lube- pushing into him slowly. ‘’Fuck,’’ he breathed and closed his eyes, letting Harry kiss him deeply as he entered him, now with two fingers.  
Harry was impatient, he couldn’t wait to get inside of Niall, feel his hot little hole clenching around his cock.  
He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, before positioning it at Niall’s entrance.  
‘’Ready baby?’’ he asked the blue-eyed boy.  
‘’Yeah Daddy, please…’’ he whimpered, before crying out when Harry pushed into him roughly. Immediately, Harry started to thrust in and out of the delicate blond boy, not really caring about how he felt. This was a sort of punishment, after all. Niall didn’t like it of course, he let the tears spill into his hair, sniffling and letting Harry use him as he pleased.  
That’s what Niall was for, he realized. Niall never was confident, never thought good of himself, and he never felt so self-conscious before, he was only here to please Harry, he reminded himself. Not to be loved or caressed or anything, no. He was just here to be used and treated badly.  
‘’Hey princess, what’s wrong?’’ he heard Harry ask and he realized that he must have been spaced out again. He looked Harry in his eyes, full of concern and confusion. Niall took a deep shaky breath.  
‘’H-hurts,’’ he stuttered weakly and watched how Harry’s eyes softened, the brown haired boy not thrusting anymore.  
‘’Sorry baby, but this is what you deserve. Come on, just… Play along, only a little. Okay Niall?’’ Harry asked in a soft voice and Niall nodded again, letting Harry kiss his lips softly before moaning when Harry began thrusting again.  
It did feel good after a bit, Niall noticed, so he could enjoy the sex again.  
‘’Ugh baby, Daddy’s gonna come soon… Clench your little hole baby, help me a bit,’’ Harry demanded and who was Niall to say no?  
So he began to clench and unclench his walls, engulfing Harry tighter, and the younger boy pulled out quickly before spurting onto Niall’s stomach.  
‘’Daddy…,’’ Niall whined and Harry kissed his forehead before whispering ‘’Finish yourself off and let me watch, baby boy.’’  
Niall grasped his dick and began jerking himself off quickly, thinking about Harry and his tongue on his cock, his fingers up his ass and his come on his belly, and that was it, he released with a loud groan onto his belly.  
Harry smiled softly at him and ran his fingers through the little puddle on Niall’s stomach before sticking it into Niall’s mouth.  
And so, he fed all their mixed come to Niall and kissed him softly afterwards,  
before lying next to the sore boy.  
‘’I love you Niall, you know that, right?’’ Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Niall gulped but didn’t answer.  
‘’Niall?’’ Harry tried again, but Niall still didn’t answer. ‘’Baby, what’s wrong, talk to me. I’ve been too rough, right? Damn, I knew I should’ve slowed down,’’ he mumbled to himself and Niall’s eyes widened.  
‘’No! Oh God no, it’s okay, it was good. I liked it, honestly.’’  
Harry was still looking worried.  
‘’It’s just…’’ he trailed off, not sure what to say or do, playing with Harry’s hair to distract himself. ‘’It’s just,’’ he began again, ’’I’ve never really been loved before. I was just used and left, you know? So, I don’t really--I have trust issues, and I don’t know if I can—can believe you when you say- when you tell me that you love me…’’  
Harry sighed deeply before pulling Niall in for a long kiss. ‘’Listen to me, Niall,’’ he demanded and grabbed Niall’s chin, leaving no other choice for the blond boy than to look him in the eyes. ‘’I always mean what I say, you know me. And I’ve never been as honest as I am now, I love you and I wouldn’t want to lose you for the world, okay?’’ Niall nodded and smiled weakly before pecking Harry’s lips.  
‘’Love you too, Daddy,’’ he whispered and smiled when he felt Harry’s arms tighten around him. ‘’Good.’’  
****

**Author's Note:**

> loubrator.tumblr.com :)


End file.
